Watch The Front Door
by The Merciless207
Summary: Mark hears a knocking on his door after recording on a live stream, and after he thinks it's just a prankster, it gets louder. Chica runs out the door at full speed, and all things go downhill from there. (may upgrade to M rating in later chapters due to violence and gore)


"Mark! You douchbag!" Jack yelled from the other side of the screen. A red haired gamer laughed. "You'll never get me! Hahaha!" Mark retorted, grinning at the game screen. They both were playing a couple rounds of Gmod. Mark was inside the security guard's room on the FNAF map, with Jack locked outside of it. Jack pulled out his gun and kept shooting the door as mark laughed his butt off.

This was a part of a livestream for the Cancer Research Society Charity. They had been playing Gmod for at least three hours by then. "Mark let me in before they get my arse!" Jack hollered while laughing at the screen. Mark decided to open one of the doors, only for both of them to get jump scared by foxy. They both shrieked and screamed at their little jumpscare and Mark looked to the camera. "Thank you for watching, if you want to donate to the Cancer Research Society, click on the link below. Thank jack for joining us," Jack waved on his screen and said "Yeah!" Markiplier continued.

"If you enjoyed, clicked the like button below. Thank you for watching, and I will see YOU, in the next video. Buh Bye!" Mark finished, stopping the recording. "So, we got a ton of views on this livestream. What do you have to say about it, Jackaboy?" Mark said. They were now skyping while mark was putting up his stuff.

"Impressive. That actually went pretty well. I'm not the only one who noticed the comments overflowing with septiplier remarks, right?" That was replied with a snicker from mark. "Nah, I think everyone must have commented that on there. I wonder if that's the only reason that they even watched the live stream in the first place!" Both youtubers laughed at the thought of their fans overly shipping them.

"Ah, but joking aside, how much money do you think was earned? I hope at least a thousand." Jack said with a wishful smile. Mark smiled a little too. "You really do have a good heart, jackiboo." Mark said with a laugh. Jack laughed too. "So, how is you and your girlfriend going?" Mark asked his Irish buddy. "Well...I rather not say. It's kind of good, just the trust is running out. You know, the common relationship stuff." Jack said, attempting to get off the subject. Mark frowned a little at that.

He never believed in the septiplier ship, he more or less shipped the relationship Jack already had. He loves his lover, only to have problems. "Hey jack, do you have any plans for the next week?" He asked with a smile. The pale Irishman replied with a "nah" and asked "why?"

"Would you like to come over here for the next couple of weeks. It'll help with your problems, and it'll help us make more videos easier." Mark said, earning a thoughtful "hmm" from Jack. He got a nod and a grin. "Of coarse, dude! Sounds awesome! When should I arive?"

"How about Thursday?"

"Great, I'll buy the tickets tonight. Goodnight Mark."

"Goodnight Sean."

Just before Mark shut off his monitor after his conversation, he heard a knock at his door.

 **knock knock knock...knock knock knock...knock...**

The sounds went more distant than they were before. He got up and walked to the door, expecting a person pranking him. With the door making a creaking sound, he looked outside into his yard. Nothing. Not a bird, or cat, or person in sight. His dog Chica suddenly burst out of his recording room, where she was once asleep, and ran outside.

"Chica girl!" Mark called out and ran outside after her. 'This is weird, she has never done this before...' Mark thought as he ran after his puppy. She dashed left and right aggressively, unlike her normal self. It wasn't as if she was playing, either. She rushed behind a parked car and stopped. Mark did too, along with his mind and heart.

In front of a light post, was a figure in all black. It was a person, hopefully. It was shaped like one, the only difference was you could barely make out its features besides its solid red eyes. It watched mark and the dog. Soon, it began walking back into the road, it made no sudden movement as Chica was growling. Mark began walking toward the person, enraged of why...he did not know.

Just as he made a movement, a faint sound of an engine was sound. as this happened, the figure made a quick run back out of the road, causing Chica to run after him. "Chica No! Watch out!" Mark yelled and reached out to the air, unable to do anything. Chica realized her master's call as she turned her head and wagged her beautiful golden tail. With a happy and cheerful bark, a large sickening crack and crash sound was heard as the creature was hit by a speeding car who didn't stop driving as the dog whimpered loudly and tumbled underneath the car, tire marks formed and disappearing as the unknown driver went away.

All that was left was the sorrowful and desperate whimpers of the bloody dog as all of her bones were obviously either cut, torn, or fractured as she pawed the tar floor with her somehow barely fractured front left paw. A slight chunk of her head missing, bleeding, as she awaited her master to rescue her. Mark screamed his dogs name as he ran toward her, afraid to pick her broken body up from the damage. He didn't notice the person like figure giving a smirk at the pole.

Mark began crying as he held the dog's paw, knowing she couldn't last much longer whether he carried her to the vet or not. She twitched and whined, her back paw scratching the ground a little, her mouth with a tad bit of blood in the corners. The chunk of her missing head piece dripped with the sickly red liquid and a little muscle could be seen. Mark cried, unable to ease her pain. He wasn't far from his house. He picked up his poor broken dog, wincing as she howled weakly at the pain. He carried her into his yard and laid her down on a bed of flowers, kissing her nose which had almost no blood.

He wiped his eyes and went inside and grabbed a gun. Before he grabbed it, he looked to the ceiling. 'Lord, bless this dog, Bring her peace in doggy heaven...please.' He teared up and walked back outside to the seizing dog. He cocked the gun and pointed it to her temple, so she would die quickly. "Chica, I don't know why this happened to you and me, but this is for you. I'll miss you my sweet puppy. God will take care of you now. I'm so sorry." He whispered a slight prayer and with a small whimper from the pained dog, shot her in the head as she fell silent, her blood turning her beautiful fur and the variety of colored flowers a single blood red hue.

Mark cried in despair as his puppy was dead and gone. His despair turned into rage as he saw that person watching and grinning at him from across the street. "You BASTARD!" Mark yelled and ran to the figure who stood ground, watching. Mark punched him in the gut, kicked him, and grabbed his collar and lifted him, shoving it into a lamp post. "Who the HELL are you!?" He yelled, slamming him into the pole. He got a chuckle and a laugh. He recognized that laugh, he recognized that grin. He knew who is was when he could see his face. "Hello, Mark. It's me." It said as he looked into one green eye and one blue eye of the pale Irishman.


End file.
